Crazy Time!
by Dragon fangirl
Summary: A collection of one shots from NCIS, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Other categories may show up and other characters will show up but with small parts. There will be slash and het, no like? Then skip that chapter. All will be explained better inside
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Except for Shadow, she is all mine!

"**Bold**"=shouting, raised/excited voice

* * *

><p>Gibbs went down to Abby's lab with Tony fallowing right behind him carrying his usual coffee and Abby's Caf-Pow! As per their usual routine he went straight over to her.<p>

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs then gave her a peck on her head and set down her Caf-Pow!

"Nothing new on this cold case Bossman, surprised you got your timing wrong."

"Aww, come on Abs, can't me and Gibbs just come down to say hi too?" Tony then came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Of course you can Tony! You know I love seeing you two!" Then there was a bing from her computer. "I've got mail! Mind if I check it Gibbs?" Abby turned to look at Gibbs slightly confused. She'd normally wait to check it later.

"Sure Abs, could be important."

Abby just shrugged and clicked on her email. The note was short and confusing. "Well that's odd."

"What's up Abby?" Tony then read the email out loud for him and Gibbs with her gesture of permission. " 'I'm going to borrow you three. Thought I'd give you a warning to be nice. **Let's play**!' You're right; I think some one's a little crazy."

"For the moment, yes, yes I am. It varies from time to time." The three NCIS agents froze then started to scan the room for the owner of the mysterious voice. "You're not going to find me like that! Come on every one's waiting. **Let's play**!" They then suddenly disappeared from the lab.

To their utter shock they reappeared in a cozy living room set up with leather couches and love seats all in a circle. The walls were blue with white frames windows that didn't look like they opened partly covered with white curtains and they were standing on a wooden floor.

Looking back at the chairs they noticed that they were not all empty. In one of the love seats sat a boy with messy black hair and glasses in odd robes and next to him, was a blond girl in similar robes and a faraway look in her eyes. In the chair opposite them was a blond boy with a sneer on his face and also in similar robes. One of the couches in between them held three men who could have walked out of a renaissance fair. The middle man had more of a rough look to him with dark brown shaggy hair and to his left was a tall long haired blond and to the right a short red head.

Gibbs and Tony both pulled out their guns and wondered why they weren't being more observant about what the others looked like.

"Ah, Boss? Why did we notice the people last?" Before Gibbs could answer, the voice from before answered for him.

"Because I felt like saying a little about the room first plus I hate describing people everyone knows but didn't feel like using their names yet hence why the description got shorter as you went."

They then spun around to face a girl who couldn't have been more than 20 in a nicely fitting white t-shirt with a design of a red heart with dragon wings on it and blue jeans. Her hair was up in a pony tail but somehow they knew if it was let down it would fall slightly below her shoulders. The hair was also a fiery red with white tips and white bangs. Her little smirk showed part of her amusement at the situation but her dark green eyes let them see how much she was really laughing. Beside her was a slightly older looking Native American.

"Alright who are you and what's going on?" At this Gibbs heard a snobbish like snort form the blond sneering boy.

"Isn't it obvious Muggle? She's the fanfic writer and she is going to mess with us."

Then the girl snapped her fingers and Draco found himself wearing a new necklace.

"Sit boy!" the writer then smiled as he face planted into the ground. "I always wanted to do that!" the man beside her laughed as well. "Draco's right but _no one_ talks to Gibbs like that! I'm a fanfic writer of sorts. I have started lots of stories but I have an attention span so short that I haven't finished any of them on paper and only started posting one of them. On this site I am called Dragon fangirl but that is too long and I won't be called Dragon while Draco's here so I'll have to think of something else." She then laid her arm over her chest and her other hand on her chin.

The man at her side then tapped her on her shoulder, "Why not Shadow?" nee Dragon fangirl lifted her head and smiled.

"That's great Seth thanks! An Email short!" She then gave him a hug and looked at the still standing agents. "You can ask more questions now."

"Where are we, what are we doing here and who are they!" Gibbs was getting frustrated now, he hadn't felt in control since he got there.

"Where did you get that shirt? I love it!" Abby thought she might as well go along with it. The girl did seem nice and she respected Bossman!

"You're in a room I created, we are her to play and they will introduce themselves in a sec. I actually am planning to make this on my YuDu sometime."

"Cool!"

"Thanks Abby, well have a seat!" The three then sat in the remaining couch while Shadow and Seth sat in the last love seat. "Let's start with the introductions and then I'll explain the situation. Seth you can go first."

"Alright, I'm Seth Clearwater from La Push. I'm a shape shifter and I'll be starting high school soon." Everyone who knew what high school was just stared at him.

"Um, were you held back or did you drop out the first time around?" Gibbs then smacked Tony on the back of the head. "Ow right boss, won't happen again."

Shadow squealed "Gibbs slapped already!"

"Neither, I just look old for my age."

The blond girl in the next love seat went next. "I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw 4th year from a school in Scotland named Hogwarts. I'm a witch, nice to meet you!"

"Nice going Looney! Exposing us to the muggles, bloody brilliant!"

"Malfoy sit!" Once again the blond found himself face first on the floor. "They can't tell anyone you idiot! This is a FanFic! Please continue Harry."

The other boy by Luna was smirking at Malfoy. "I'm Harry Potter, a wizard from the same school, Gryffindor 5th year."

The companions on the next couch looked between each other before their blond answered. "I am Legolas of the Woodlen Realm."

Shadow rolled her eyes at him, "You're going to have to say more than that Princeling. All that really says is that your name is Legolas and you live in the woods."

The three then looked at her in shock. "Are ye sayin' they can't tell what we are by look'n at us lass?"

"Probably not Gims, well Seth knows 'cause I felt like giving him the knowledge," Seth grins at 'Gims,' "but I thought it would be fun to watch the kid's reaction to it. I highly doubt Gibbs and Tony will believe you and Abby, well she loves almost anybody until they do something stupid. Then she can kill them without leaving any forensic evidence."

With that everyone went quiet except for Abby who was giggling and Seth who was trying not to laugh at all of their shocked faces.

"Well Legolas?"

"I am a Woodlen Elf and as Shadow has said, my father is King."

Two of the three wizards just stared as the third smiled at no one in particular.

"Alright Muggle, enough of that. You look nothing like an elf!" Draco was obviously getting annoyed with everything.

"Well he does look more like the Santa's elves from that Christmas movie Dudley watched, more than the house elves anyhow."

"House Elves?" the other six guests asked.

"I'll show you!" Shadow then once again snapped her fingers and Dobby appeared in front of her seat. "Hello Dobby, why don't you say hello to my guests?"

"Hello," He then looked around at everyone slightly surprised.

"And was he watching 'The Santa Clause'?" when Harry nodded she snapped her fingers and another man appeared.

"What's going on here?" The young man then looked around the room slightly worried.

"Bernard, calm down. I was just showing Legolas the experience the wizards had with elves, you being the head elf at the North Pole and Dobby being a house elf/brownie guy." Legolas' eyes widened as he looked at Dobby.

"Of course he wouldn't know what a real elf looks like, he's a muggle!" everyone looked from Draco to Shadow expecting her to make him face plant once again onto the floor.

Shadow looked down at her nails, "You two ready to go back?" the two elves nodded and she waved her hands making them disappear without looking up from her nails. By this time even Draco was nervous. "Draco darling, you do recall that I told him to say he was an elf right?" he nodded "That means even if he wasn't before, which he was, he would be now. Just like if I said you where a girl you would be one."

Everyone starred at Draco as he rolled his eyes. After a few seconds Tony, Harry and Seth could not hold their laughter anymore. The three started to laugh so hard they could barely stay in their chairs.

Draco looked at them like they were crazy and was about to ask what was so funny but Shadow interrupted, "Let's continue please? And no more interruptions Draco."

Still staring at Draco the brunette besides Legolas introduced himself. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor and I am from the race of man."

"He means human which is technically true," since they were all still staring at Draco none of them raised an eyebrow at what Shadow said.

"Gimli, Son of Glóin and I am a Dwarf Lord."

Tony looked at the short red head still slightly laughing from before. "Dwarf Lord? That reminds me of our own Elf Lord."

Shadow smirked, "Yes but he doesn't play computer games to get his title like McGee did and he actually is a dwarf were as our dear Timothy is human. You're next Draco dear."

Draco looked over the group still not getting why they were staring or laughing but decided to humor the girl and tell the others who he is. "I am Draco Malfoy, Pureblood wizard and Slytherine 5th year." His eyes widened after hearing his voice and stared at the others while Harry, Seth and Tony finally fell out of their chairs. "**You** **turned** **me** **into** **a** **girl**!"

"Yes I did and the hair suits you. Maybe now you'll know better than to question me or insult my guests. Since Tony seems to be busy," Everyone looked to Tony who was still laughing on the floor, "I'll introduce him, Anthony Dinozzo senior agent for team Gibbs at NCIS, usually muggle human depending on the story, I did like the one where he was a mutant and the one where he was a wizard, was once a cop for multiple places." By that time Tony was back in his chair and stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, that's me but have people real made me a wizard?"

"Yep, they have done lots of stuff and put you with some interesting people, including four people in here."

"Wait what?" All three of the NCIS people were looking at here now.

"Yeah, with Abby, Gibbs, and older versions of Harry and Draco here. But no out bursts! Harry has it worse than you any way, he's been paired off with everyone in here but Abby and Gimli or at least I think he has been paired with Seth." With that Harry started to turn red and everyone started imitating gold fish.

"Your turn Abby."

"Well I'm Abby Sciuto and I'm the Forensic Scientist for NCIS but I'm counted as being on Team Gibbs. Who else are people setting me up with?"

"Um, Snape and the whole Gibbs team? You even married Ducky in one of them but you did it the wizard way and did a few wizard adoptions with Harry's help. Fornell was in that one too with his daughter," Shadow turned to Gibbs, "They made your guy's ex a real bitch in that one."

"Not surprised." He then looked over the others and decided he would say his name too, "Gibbs, marine sniper and leader of the major case squad at NCIS."

"Great! Now we all know a little bit about each other, oops! My turn! I'm Shadow as you know, I'm a muggle human except here and in my stories I add people in, well I add parts of myself. Like in the one I posted I added the part of myself that is family protective and revenge seeking with a bit of other things mixed in. I'll try to keep me in this story the actual me but that is a bit hard for me. I'm 21 and going to college, I don't have a job right now because I hurt my back and can't do my job anymore. In this story thinging I'm basically a Q."

"A Q? So you watch Star Trek?" Tony asked.

"Yes and no, my parents watch it more and always play fight over who's the better captain. It's really funny to watch my mom roll her eyes when I answer Jean-Luc Picard to who is the captain of the Enterprise. And Harry, why are you being so quiet?"

"Who else have they set me up with in my own world?"

". . . Seth why don't you take this one?" Seth turned to her and stared like she was crazy.

"No way! You got yourself into this one!"

"Damn, me and my big mouth! Harry, it would be easier for me to tell you who they haven't set you up with in the Gryffindor, is that okay?" He just nodded so she continued, "To my knowledge they haven't set you up with Collin, Denis, Ms. Brown of your own year or willingly with Percy,"

"**That's it**?"

"From your house yeah but remember we don't know all of them and the only other upper years that I can think of are the twins and Wood and the only younger was Ginny, Collin and Denis. There are more holes in the other houses!"

"**Other houses**?"

"Yeah, they set you up with Luna, the other Palti twin I think, and Cho from Ravenclaw; Susan from Hufflepuff; Blaize, Daphnee and Draco from Slytherin for the students." Seth smirked while he answered.

"**Draco? And what do you mean from the students**?"

"Well, they set you up with Snape, and Frinze the centaur and Hagrid and Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Victor Krum, Bill Weasley, Charle Weasley, Lucius and his wife, Bellatrix Lastrange, Voldomort, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and I think Merlin. Am I forgetting any one Seth?" Shadow was slightly pouting at him for bring up people outside of the students.

"Yeah, Cedric Diggory and that veela Fluer and her sister."

"That's almost everyone I know! Wait, who have _you_ set me up with?"

"Oh not many, just Ginny, Draco, and an OC."

"You?"

"Nope, just a girl named Sarah who you meet in Fourth year. And those are just on paper, I have one in my head that will never get there where you end up with Hermione. But enough about that! Let's get onto why you're here. While I am stuck with other stories or have a real fun idea for an oneshot this is where I'm going to write it. I usually only right with Lord of the Rings characters, Harry Potter characters or Twilight characters with one X-men so I have brought you guys here."

Gibbs gave her one of his famous 'and' looks before speaking, "That doesn't explain why we're here."

Shadow just shrugged, "I wanted to try one and I just got a fun idea for you guys so I'll do that one first. Staring Tony!" Shadow's eyes glazed over for a moment then smiles a smile worthy of a crazy lunatic.

"**It's perfect**! I'll start now! Alright, I'm going to send you three back to NCIS headquarters where you are going to play out my scene, it'll be my first Song Fic! The rest of you get to watch!"

"Wait a song fic? With me in the lead I don't know about that." Dinozzo looked a little worried and looked at his boss.

"I don't think you're getting a choice Dinozzo."

"That would be correct, bye now!" With that the three members of Team Gibbs started to fade.

The next thing they knew, Abby and Tony where in her lab and Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He'll be there in a sec and none of you will think anything odd is going on starting . . .**now**!" After Shadow spoke, Abby went back to looking at her screen and Tony went to her desk and the Song Fic began.


	2. Chapter 2: Gibbs belongs with Tony

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

Underlined sentences are from Taylor Swifts 'You Belong With Me'

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone<br>your girlfriend __‒__ she's upset__  
>She's going off<br>about something that you said  
>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.<em>

Tony sat there at Abby's desk trying once again to balance his pencil on his nose. It had been a slow day and with Gibbs going out to have lunch with his newest red-head (which showed right there how slow it was, I mean come on, Gibbs leaving?) he didn't even have his usual eye candy to look at.

They had been doing nothing but cold cases and paper work for days now, in a sense that was a good thing but Tony was getting a bit stir-crazy. It had gotten so bad that McGee and Ziva had kicked him out of the squad room about ten minutes after the boss left. Usually Tony didn't have this much trouble, he was a good agent but he could just tell there was something wrong with Gibbs. He figured a bit of action would take his mind off it, well more _her_.

"Tony, he's on his way." Abby turned and smirked at Tony as he jumped from his seat.

"How do you know Abbs?"

"The security cameras of course." Abby smirked more at the wide smile Tony got. She knew how he felt about Bossman, she just hoped that he would hurry up and tell him already.

Not two seconds after she said that the elevator doors opened and they could hear someone walking to her lab. Then when the doors opened they could hear a muffled voice of a woman but she had to be screaming because they could see that she was on the other end of the phone with Gibbs.

"Look, I didn't mean that. I can't talk now I'm at work." Without another word he shut his cell ending the conversation.

"Problem with the girlfriend?" Abby didn't even turn around when she asked, it was more for Tony's benefit anyhow.

"All I said was that the writer she was raving about could be a computer guy who called himself Elf Lord." Gibbs hadn't seen Tony yet so he didn't mind saying that much to Abby at work but knew he was there once he started laughing.

"HAHA oh I can just see you saying that too! With your smirk and at just the right moment! That would be hilarious." Tony came over to them and just laughed more. Unknown to him, Gibbs was smirking behind his coffee cup, glad that someone got his joke.

_I'm in the room __‒__ it's a typical Tuesday night.__  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>She'll never know your story like I do._

Later at about quitting time Tony is sitting at his desk finishing up his report on the progress they made on the cold cases, which wasn't much. Since no one is around he didn't see any harm in whistling along with the song he's currently listening to. That is until Gibbs comes around the corner.

"Hogan's Heroes Dinozzo?" Tony jumps for the second time that day.

"Yeah boss, it's a good show. You've seen it?"

"Yeah, but if Hogan had been a marine instead of a pilot he never would have got caught." Gibbs smirked as he sat down at his desk showing Tony he was just having fun.

"Ah, but that would ruin the whole show, who would be in charge then? Carter? Besides, not everyone can be you Gibbs, the sniper extraordinaire." Tony smiled right back at him.

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

They both finish at the same time and start walking towards the garage where Tony's car was parked. To Tony's surprise Gibbs had his new girl waiting for him by her car in her short black skirt. The red-head still looked a bit angry about earlier and gave off a 'you better thank your lucky stars I'm here,' vibe which rubbed Tony the wrong way. The older agent just sighs and heads towards the car after saying good night to Tony.

Dinozzo just watches them leave not believing that Gibbs is putting up with that kind of shit. Something has to be wrong with him if he's just taking it. _Gibbs deserves better than that!_ He could have anyone he wanted all he had to do was look, maybe even Tony's way. _That'll be the day._

Tony continues to his car and starts on his way to his apartment. Before long though he realizes he needs more of a distraction, since he can't stop thinking about Gibbs, so he turns on the radio.

"_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?"_

He quickly changes it not believing of all the songs to be on the radio that was the one he tuned in to. It came to close to home about how he felt about the whole situation with Gibbs, but there was no way he would ever tell him.

Threw out the rest of the week they only had one case, a simple robbery case. Apparently a sailor had gone out with his new girlfriend but when he got home his house had been robbed. The missing objects included his television, radios, guns, medals, and his awards and decorations. No one had seen anything unexpected around the house but one neighbor did say his ex-wife did show up with the moving van to get the last of her things. They immediately went to speak with her but had no evidence to confirm that she had taken the items since she had a legitimate reason to be there and so did her prints. The brake came late on Friday when a pawn-shop called them about getting a full set of sailor awards and decorations. Turns out it was the ex after all just trying to get more money out of the divorce.

Gibbs had gotten slightly better with a case to keep him busy but Tony and Abby could still tell something was not right. Tony decided then and there that it was time to take drastic measures, it was time to take the talk to him.

_Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<em> _Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>Hey, "Isn't this easy?"_

That night Tony drove over to Gibbs house with a bottle of bourbon and Chinese takeout. He only hoped that the girlfriend wasn't over, that could get really awkward. Luckily for Tony the only car was Gibbs'.

Quickly getting out he walked to the door and knock twice before walking in. Gibbs never locked the door and he'd be in his basement working on the boat anyhow. Dinozzo briefly wonders if he is still working on 'Kelly' or if he had started a new one but quickly disregards that thought. The Kelly would be finished and then he would have no need for another boat, if he could get that one out of the basement.

As he thought, the only light on in the house was down in the basement. Without even thinking Tony walks right on down after throwing his jacket on the chair till he gets to the last step. There smirking while putting a layer of stain on the wood is Gibbs in his NIS sweater and worn out jeans.

"What brings you here Tony, you're off for the weekend."

"Thought you might be hungry and I also brought you some more bourbon." At that Gibbs puts down the brush and motions Tony over to the work bench. Not long after that the two start to talk like they did before, about nothing of importance, just talking. Tony couldn't help but think that it was so easy to just sit and talk with Gibbs.

_And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<em>

Tony started retelling a story of how red McGee had gotten when he had to catch this drunken girl. She was about to hit the pavement the last time the two of them went out together. Then he saw something he hadn't seen in almost a month. Gibbs was smiling at him, not a smirk but a real smile and there in his eyes was laughter.

"I've missed that." Tony didn't realize he said it out loud until Jethro gave him a questioning look and asked.

"Missed what Dinozzo?"

"Your smile Gibbs, I haven't seen it for a while." Tony sighed then and gathered all his courage to ask the question he came to ask, "What's wrong Gibbs? You've been acting kinda down lately."

As he thought he would, Gibbs stopped smiling and took a swig of bourbon. "I'm fine."

That had done it for Tony, Gibbs had lied. He would have understood if he told him to back off or he didn't want to talk about it, but he shouldn't have lied to his face. Before he even had time to think, Tony's anger ran away with his mouth.

"_I know you better than that_! Don't you even dare think you can get away with lying to me after hours." Tony regretted saying it but wasn't going to show it or take it back now.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a minute, he never thought Tony would challenge him on a personal matter. He also thought he hid it pretty well at work, so he just had to know what gave him away.

Scowling at Tony he almost growled at him when he asked, "What makes you think I'm lying Dinozzo?"

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<em>

Tony got up from the bench and started pacing as he thought of how to answer. The things he noticed where such small little things and they were gradual, you would have had to be watching Gibbs closely to notice but he had no choice but to tell him now.

"Well for starters you haven't been smiling or grinning in almost a month, you've been gradually kissing Abby's cheek less, when you smack us on the head it feels empty like you are doing it only because it's expected, you are joining in on our teasing and jokes less and less, and when you do the humor rarely reaches your eyes, same with when you smirk." Dinozzo looked over at Gibbs to find him rolling his glass of bourbon between his hands without looking up. The silence just continued until Tony couldn't take it anymore. "I need air." With that Tony walked up the stairs as Gibbs watched.

_Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<em>

He wanted to give Gibbs a little time to change his mind and at least admit that there was something wrong, so he only went to sit outside by his backdoor. Tony just sat there thinking while drinking his bourbon. He'd always been there for Gibbs, the longer he knew Gibbs the less it became because of the job.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<em>

Tony could remember the night he stopped denying how he felt for Gibbs. They had just wrapped up a case that was a bit close to home for Gibbs. It had been about a marine wife and daughter who had gone missing. The marine had come to them and was promised that he would be kept informed but when they found out where the two were being held, the marine fallowed them. No one could tell if the shot that killed the kidnapper had been Gibbs' or the marine's. Luckily the mother and daughter were alright but Gibbs kept unusually quiet for the rest of the day.

Tony had canceled the date he was going to have that night deciding he'd rather just stay home and watch a movie. It had just finished when there was a knock on his door. He answered it and was surprised to see an obviously drunk Gibbs at his door. He had never seen such a sight before and didn't know it was possible until then. He had let the obviously upset man into his house and did everything he could to cheer the man up. He was rewarded with a chuckle and Gibbs falling asleep on his shoulder after saying something he had never heard.

"Thanks Tony."

Holding Gibbs like that he just knew that no one else would feel right in his arms and since then no one else had been. Unfortunately two days later Gibbs was dropped off by this new red head.

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<em>

Right then Gibbs came out to the backyard and saw him there. Without so much as a word the older man sat down and poured more bourbon into Tony's cup. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours just staring out into the yard until Gibbs finally said something.

"How did you notice those little things? Hell _I_ didn't even notice." Gibbs just watched Tony smirk at the comment.

"Because I understand you better than you think, I've been on your six for years now, longer than I've been anywhere. I know you better than I have known anyone and quite frankly it's the healthiest relationship I've ever had." Tony slightly grimaced on his choice of words but hoped for a miracle and Gibbs didn't notice.

"Relationship Tony? I thought you had good partners back with the cops. And let's not forget you have had plenty of relationships with plenty of women even if I'm right and only half your stories are true at most." At that Gibbs took another swig.

"Yeah well only a quarter of those stories where true and only half of them where actually women." Tony paused as he realized what he said and started to mentally count how many cups of bourbon he had so far. Next to him he heard the sound of a glass being set down. He knew right then that he was in trouble so he thought he might as well say the rest of what had been on his mind. "Besides you're really one to talk about relationships with women, look at your resent pick up. She treats you like scum that she can call to do whatever she wants whenever she wants, you haven't been happy, she barley knows you, doesn't understand you, and probably doesn't care to. You deserve some one better, someone who'll be there for you, who will stand by you," Tony took in a shaky breath knowing that what he was going to say next would probably cost him his job but he didn't care right then, "Someone like me, _have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?"_

"How long Dinozzo."

"I lost track, stopped trying to deny it about a month ago after the Mason case."

The next thing Tony knew Gibbs had stood up and was walking inside. Tony sighed and wondered if he should drop his resignation on Gibbs' desk or the directors. What he did know was that he would have to go inside and get his jacket before making a hasty exit.

He quietly went back into the house and hoped he wouldn't be heard. The only noise in the house was Gibbs yelling at someone on his phone.

"I'm tired of this bullshit! I thought I just had to deal with it but it turns out I don't and I don't have to explain myself any more to you!"

Tony sighed figuring he didn't have to turn in his resignation after all since it sounded like he was fired. He had reached the living room unnoticed so far but then stopped dead when he saw his jacket wasn't where he left it.

"I didn't like it thrown on my couch so I put it away. Where do you think you're going anyways Dinozzo?" Apparently Gibbs was done with the phone call.

"Home?"

"Oh no you don't Tony." Next thing Tony knew he was pinned up against the wall looking Gibbs in the eye while the man parted his legs with his knee. "I've been waiting too long for this."

Unable to think completely straight Tony said the first thing that came to his mind, "But, I'm not a red head."

Gibbs chuckled into the crook of Tony's neck, "I like red headed women, brunette men." The younger agent was then kissed senseless and dragged upstairs.

The next morning the two of them were awoken by Tony's cell phone ringing. Gibbs leaned over and pulled it out of Tony's pocket before he looked at the name on the caller ID. "Who's Carol?"

"Damn, she's calling again? I cancel one date with her a month ago and she doesn't seem to want to take the hint. I've only told her a hand full of times I really didn't feel like dating at the time." Tony rolled over and looked at a smirking Gibbs before the man answered the phone.

"Tony's cell . . . no you can't . . . he seems to be tiered and a bit sore, I did ride him pretty hard last night . . .," Tony just stared wide eyed as Gibbs smirked evilly while listening to the woman on the phone. "Look you can yell all you want but that doesn't change the fact that he's happily take, many times I might add. Now I suggest you don't call this number again, I don't share." With that Gibbs hung up the cell and smiled down at Tony.

"I cannot believe you just said that Jethro."

The marine just smiled and leaned down for a kiss before saying, _"You belong with me."_

Somewhere off in a room with a coffin bed a sweet Goth girl was smiling and happily going about her day thinking about the splendid dream she had just had about her boys finally being happy, not to mention naked and having lots of fun.

**The End (at least for this one!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Room

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to Dragon fangirl if you've seen it outside of her stories!

AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS! 69 visitors to my story in two days? I'm touched! I'll try to get everything I've already written up really fast for you guys! By the way, if any of you write stories and want to try a X-men/Harry Potter crossover there is a challenge on my profile. MUCH LOVE GUYS and GALS!

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the three agents where back in the room as if they never left. Gibbs leaned forward and started to rub his face with his hands while Tony looked slightly red with embarrassment, Abby on the other hand was grinning like a fool and had a faraway look similar to Luna's.<p>

"I'm so happy! I actually finished a story!" Shadow was smiling wide and rubbing her hands together.

Seth just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it only took you what, a year? Maybe if you didn't stop all the time and start other stories then you could finish one. Didn't you write 75KBs on a new story in two, maybe three months? Demi Gods in Hogwarts? And then there's that Vamp one you started with Harry and Draco." Of course Seth was smiling at her showing he was only teasing.

Shadow just huffed and put on a pout, "So I have ADD something fierce, give me a break. That is why I started this one anyhow! I've also had school and stuff too."

"Please don't tell me you paired me and Harry up again!" Draco started to twirl his long hair since he was still a girl.

Shadow smirk evilly at the blond, "Nope, I set him up with your niece in one and your Uncle in the other. Granted the uncle is slightly removed and was almost disowned but he is still your Uncle. Now back to the story I just _finished_, how did you like it Abby?"

The Goth turned her simile to Shadow, "It was totally awesome! But can I ask how long Gibbs knew and why he started dating the lady in the first place?"

Both Gibbs and Tony snapped to look in her direction in shock before Shadow answered. "Sure, I forgot to mention that. Gibbs realized the same night that Tony stopped denying that he was in love with Gibbs and started dating the lady 'cause he didn't want to cause a problem with Tony. He had of course loved him long before that I mean come on, he smacks him every time he talks with a girl around him, always there for him, goes way off the handle when Tony's hurt, always makes those comments like the one about calling Tony 'sweet buns' or something, and the 'lover boy' comment that came out of completely nowhere! Don't even get me started on Tony's actions!"

Abby went wide eyed and her mouth fell open, "He called him Lover boy? Where was I?"

"In your lab most likely, he called him that over the phone anyhow. Now, let's play with someone else, why not the kids!"

Both wizard boys suddenly looked scared.

"Don't worry; I won't make you kiss each other. I think a game of some sort is in order, maybe with your teachers? Might as well be 'I've never' a bit overdone but still fun. Be good!" The three then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry Play's a Game

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable!

* * *

><p>Harry appeared right outside of the potions room and looked around to see no one there he then turned to his left again and saw a smiling blond girl that he didn't remember ever seeing before.<p>

"Hi Harry! You'll remember me in a sec, Shadow was debating to have me come in or not but thought she might as well." The blond just continued to smile and suddenly Harry did remember her and why they were there. This was Vesta, one of his closest friends, she was also a Gryffindor and they were in their seventh year. The biggest surprise about his friend was that she wasn't completely human, but a quarter siren.

The two of them had wound up getting detention since he accidently spilled some of the powder and made her sneeze. Unfortunately she didn't have time to turn her head and she sneezed right into their cauldron ruining their potion. Luckily though, it didn't explode so they only had one detention instead of a week's worth.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Sure."

The two walked into the potion room and were surprised to see no one there. Vesta just shrugged and went over to Professor Snape's desk picking up a paper she found there.

"I wouldn't if I was you Vesta, he might like you better than the rest of us for reasons unknown but I highly doubt he'd be okay with you rummaging thru his things." Harry looked around the room half expecting for Snape to jump out of the shadows.

"He likes me because I can actually do the work and do it during class unlike you and Ron. Besides the fact I'm dating his favorite student."

"I still don't get why you're dating Malfoy, sure he hasn't been such an egotistic pig since you guys started but still."

"He's nice to me and he is trying with you and Hermione, Ron is making it a bit difficult though. Either way this paper has our instructions on what to do for this detention, he wants us to organize, dust and alphabetize the ingredients closet. He also said 'Mr. Potter, you have best listen to Ms. Pevency and not destroy my closet.'" As she held back her giggles Harry scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Well let's get started then," Vesta started to skip to the closet with Harry behind her, she was always so bouncy when happy.

The two opened the door and started in when they heard a voice from inside.

"Oh thank god! I thought we'd be stuck all night!" Harry and Vesta looked around the shelves to see Luna and Neville. In their surprise the too walked in further and the door started to shut behind them.

Neville looked panicked at the door and tried to dive for it but didn't get there in time. "NO!"

"Neville, it's okay well just open it back up." Harry was slightly confused as to why Neville was so worried and why he was there with Luna but decided to ignore it and tried the door. He tried it again but the knob wouldn't turn. "Oh"

"Yeah, Oh. Do you know any spells to open it? I already tried to unlock it but it didn't work."

Vesta looked over the knob and shook her head, "It's not locked, just broken."

Before she could say anything else, Harry looked it over and pulled out his wand, "I know one if it's broken. _Repairo,"_ Harry then tried the door again but it was still broken. All four of them sighed.

"Like I was going to say, Professor Snape put special shielding spells on the doors and walls in here to make sure no wayward spell broke through, and to make sure no one stole from his stores _again_."Vesta stated giving Harry a teasing look.

"Great, I guess we might as well do our detention while we're in here, the last thing we need is an angry Professor when he opens the door." Harry said and Vesta then went to the shelf and started to straighten things out and wipe down the shelves with a cloth she found hanging on the wall.

Luna stepped over to her with another cloth, "We'll help, it will give us something to do."

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why where you two in here to begin with?"

"I don't mind Vesta, we were running form an Umgubular Slashkilter. I had never seen one here before, well I didn't see it this time, just heard it." Luna smiled at her while the boys just shrugged.

Vesta shivered, "I can see why you ran, those things aren't fun."

It took them an hour or two but the closet was the cleanest it had ever been. Within that time the two girls had talked none stop about creatures neither boy had ever heard of except from Luna. But now that they were done they just sat in the middle of the closet watching one of the never-out candles that lit the room.

"I'm bored." Vesta said. She was looking at her socks at the moment and wondering how long the string would be if she started to unravel one of them.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Harry and Vesta shook their heads at Neville's question.

Luna smiled and pulled a cork out of her pocket along with three bottle caps, "I have one!" She then turned the four objects into small glasses that the boys didn't think would be big enough to hold much of anything.

Vesta looked at the small glasses and raised her eyebrow, "I like where shot glasses could lead, but Need a Drink."

Once again Luna smiles and pulls out a bottle of water from behind her, "Found these while cleaning, should probably leave one or two alone charms girl."

Vesta smirked and grabbed the bottle, "Have I ever told you, you are a genius Luna?" with a flick of her wrist with her wand and a spell the water turned colors.

"You haven't told me that today no, mead I assume?"

"Yep, used the Raspberry honey from America."

"Yum"

"Would you girls like to fill us in?" Harry was still slightly confused but it seemed Neville was starting to get it.

"Easy Harry, we are going to play a drinking game." As Vesta explained Luna was passing out the shot glasses that Vesta was filling. "Since we are just sitting here I think 'I've Never' would be easiest."

Luna nodded before she started to explain the rules, "We go around in a circle and someone says 'I've never' then some sort of thing like run around Hogwarts naked. Anyone who's done it has to take a shot and don't try to lie, these are special and will start blinking if you do. We might as well play the version where you can say something even if you've done it, it make it easier."

"Alright, so who wants to go first? Neville you can." Vesta smiled at the boy as he looked nervously around the small group.

"Um, alright. . . I've never . . . I've never . . ." Neville then looked at Vesta and thought he might as well get her to have a drink first. "I've never sang in the shower."

Vesta gave him a look and took her shot before turning and looking at Harry who rolled his eyes and took his too. "Neville, you will pick it up later right?" Vesta asked as she filled their glasses again.

Neville just shrugged and looked to Harry who was on his right side.

Harry looked them over and then at Vesta and thought why not, it was fun to mess with her anyhow so he picked one that he knew would annoy her, "I've never channeled my magic threw anything but my wand."

Vesta groaned and took another shot then looked at the two boys, "You want to play it that way then fine, I've never been in the boy's loo!" Both boys took a shot.

It had to have gone on like that for thirty minutes; the boys doing ones that they knew would apply to Vesta and Vesta retaliating. Luna thought it was very funny but saw no reasons to take side so she did completely random ones that would get different people on different occasions. Vesta of course was getting tipsy buy this time but was still able to charm for more mead when needed changing the flavor of honey every time.

The siren was also getting annoyed; they were still doing mild questions so on her next turn she decided to do something to change that, "I've never rolled around in the dirt naked!"

Harry's moth dropped when that came out of her mouth, not because she had asked because really, if anyone was going to it would be Vesta, but because Neville was trying to hide his cup. His flashing cup could still be seen though threw his fingers.

"Take your shot Nev." Vesta was smirking like the bird that got the worm. Neville grumbled but took his shot.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. Just thought it would be funny to say, didn't actually think anyone had actually done it."

Luna was still smiling when it came to her turn thinking about what that might have looked like. With a dreamy smile she took her turn, "I've never snogged with someone up a tree."

By this point Vesta didn't care that she was taking shots anymore and Harry just shrugged before he took his. That got the others attention.

"Harry mate, who are you dating?"

"You remember Vesta's friend from Beauxbatons?"

"You mean Sarah? You mean that's where you two where?" Harry just smiled at Vesta's reaction.

"Yep, you were standing right underneath us too."

Vesta was still gapping when Neville decided to continue, "I've never kissed anyone of the same sex!"

To the boys' surprise the girls just smiled and took their shots. "Wait who did you two kiss?" Harry asked as Neville just imitated a gold fish.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." Both girls giggled at the boys' expression.

"I'll tell you who, they kissed each other and Hermione last time they played drink or dare." Everyone looked up at the new voice and then in the direction of the door.

"Draco, love, did you let the door close behind you?"

"Yeah, you were late so I wanted to make sure Harry wasn't slowing you down. I didn't know it was broken." They all sighed again while Luna made him a shot glass out of one of the water bottle tops.

"Might as well join us Draco, the game's I've Never and it's Harry's turn."

Draco sat down between the girls and filled his shot. "Make it good Potter."

"Alright, I've never been down another guy's pants." Harry smirked while Draco glared at him taking his shot. They all waited for Vesta to take a shot but her glass didn't blink.

"Are you saying you've never been down Draco's pants?" Harry was looking at her skeptically but she and Luna were giggling again while Draco looked smug.

"I'm not saying anything; you said another guy's pants there for it doesn't apply to girls. My turn! I, Vesta Pevency, have never had a late night meeting under an invisibility cloak in a public place, but not for a lack of trying." Vesta leaned up against Draco giggling again.

"Vesta, I think you've had too much to drink. No one here has an invisibility cloak." Then he saw a light blinking behind Harry and Neville while Luna was taking a drink.

"Wait **what**? You guys have an invisibility cloak!"

Harry and Neville sighed and took their drinks, "Yes, I have one. It belonged to my dad."

Vesta pouted at Harry, "You let them barrow it but not me? That's not fair o' brother of mine!"

"They asked, you tried to sneak off with it. Plus they are quiet kissers, you're a moaner." Harry smirked as Vesta pouted.

Draco also smirked but for a different reason, Vesta knowing why nudged him with her elbow, "Your turn Draco."

"Alright, I've never snuck into the girl's loo."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over the others and lifted his glass, "To the girl's loo!" To Draco's surprise, they all lifted their glass for the toast before downing their shots.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Luna smiled at them all before looking straight at Harry, "I've never shoved a boy in a broom closet."

Harry grumbled before taking his shot watching as Vesta and Draco took theirs, "Malfoy?"

"I shoved Blaize in with Daphne, what's your excuse?"

Harry smirked as he refilled his glass, "Goyle in with Crabbe, they had fallen asleep in the hall and their robes were mysteriously missing." Vesta giggled at that while Draco raised his eyebrow.

"When was this Potter?"

"Second year around Christmas." Neville smirked remembering when Harry was talking about, he had been told later.

"I've never secretly made polyjuice potion in the girl's loo to see someone in another house."

Harry's eyes bulged as he turned to him but then just took his shot, so had the others.

"Potter, why do I get the feeling your last two answers had to do with this one?"

"I don't know, why do I get the feeling you ended up having fun with Vesta that night?" He smirked when Vesta giggled at that.

"Because you guys are both right maybe? Draco's too sober, let's get him drunk!" Vesta giggled more as the others nodded.

Draco was slightly nervous at that which he should have been, for the next few rounds he always had to drink. It didn't take them long to get him caught up but by then Vesta, who had drank the most by far because of the earlier team up, was dancing around between her turns. Usually with Luna getting up to join her as they swayed their way around the boys with Vesta humming an Irish drinking song.

"It's the dwarfs that go swimming with little hairy women!" The boys just looked at Vesta for a minute but were drunk enough to just laugh.

"I think I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Luna smiled as she looked off somewhere.

"What did I tell you? He can't hold his liquor." She paused for a minute as everyone looked at her, "Wait, I mean she and her. Never mind whose turn is it?"

"I believe it is your turn to explain what you are doing in my store room at this time." All of the kids then turned to see Snape and Remus not far behind them then at the closed door.

"Reeeemmyyyy! Snaaapyyyy! You let the door close!" Vesta and Luna pouted at them both as Neville got up to stand in front of the Professor.

"That wasn't bright Snape, now we're stuck _again _unlessyou take off the shielding spell from the door." Neville took another shot in frustration as the two adults just stared at him for a moment.

"Mr. Longbottom! You will call me _Professor _Snape or sir." Neville just waved him off like he was no big deal which caused Remus to snort behind the professor.

"Apparently Neville is a brave drunk." He then looked over the others and saw all the empty bottles. "Mind telling us why you're here?"

"No problem Moony, you see Snapy-Dapy here assigned Vesta and me detention in here, we came in and saw these two who had been running away from some nasty critter and then we found out we were locked in here. Got bored so we played a game and Dracy-poo came later looking for my girl Vesta and got locked in here too." Harry was smiling innocently at them as Moony tried not to laugh at Snape who had in his eye due to his two new nicknames.

"If you were stuck in here, then why may I ask did you not send a message with your patronus?"

The students all looked at each other for a moment then back at the professor, "I've never cast a patronus before." The three other students smirked at Draco while Luna tossed two more glasses at the adults who caught them on reflex. Then they toasted each other and took their shots while the adult's glasses flashed.

"I've never cast a corporeal patronus." Luna smiled as she took her own drink as well as Harry and Vesta while Snape and Remus' cups lighted again.

"Alright kids enough with the drinking, well just send a message to Dumbledore." While he said that Snape sent off his patronus to the headmaster.

Neville, who was still feeling brave, decided to have a little fun at his number one tormentor's expense, "I've never tormented my students just to see them squirm." No one was surprised when Snape's glass lit up again. Snape growled at them all while they laughed and pointed at his cup if they weren't holding someone up, or falling over in Vesta's case.

"Do not encourage them Lupin."

"Sorry Snape." Moony was trying hard not to laugh now.

Harry smirked as he thought of another question that would embarrass Snape, "I've never had kinky potion master sex." Everyone went quiet as their jaws dropped to the floor. Then they all turned to Snape and saw he was completely red while his cup flashed.

"**That is enough!** 100 points from Gryffindor and detention for all of you!" He threw down the cup which broke on impact with the floor. Just then the door to the storage room opened. "**Now out**! All of you!" Snape stormed out the door before anyone could say a thing with his robes billowing behind him.

"Alright children, off to your dormitories. I also believe you will have to suffer the hang-overs you will have in the morning on your own." Dumbledore smiled at the students with a twinkle in his eye as they all giggled and swayed past him. Once they were out of ear shot, Dumbledore turned to Remus. "I do believe you dropped this." The Headmaster then pulled out the screw that held the knob in place from his pocket.

"Yes I believe I did, I really should fix the whole in my pocket. The prank did turn out better than I hoped, not that I meant to get the kids." Remus smirked some as he fixed the knob. "I'll go catch up with them to make sure they get to their dorms alright." He then ran out the door.

Dumbledore smiled watching him go. Then the old headmaster walked over to where the students had been playing picking up shot glasses they left behind along with the mead. "Well, aren't these marvelous? I believe I'll just hang on to them." As he left the room thinking of the next teacher's meeting, somewhere in the castle McGonagall shivered with foreboding dread.

**The End (of this short!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fellowship Concert

Disclaimer: NCIS, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter belong to their respective writers and producers, not this lowly fanfic writer.

"_Words_"-lyric sung by Aragorn

"_**Words**_"- Gandalf

"_Words_"-Legolas

"Words"-everyone except Gandalf

* * *

><p>When the students fazed back into the room Harry was laughing out right while Luna was still giggling. Draco on the other hand had his face buried in his hands.<p>

"Why was I dating a Gryffindor!"

Shadow smiled at him as she answered, "Her mother and your mother were friends so you grew up together, not to mention she is an heir to a throne. Plus her wizard godfather is Snape, not that she knows that. Her father always called him Prince."

"And why did you put those images in my head about Snape I really didn't need those!" That got Harry to stop laughing as similar images started popping in his head.

"GAA! Thanks Malfoy, now I've got them too!"

"Well if I have to suffer so do you!"

"**Boys**! That's enough. That short was harder to write then I thought it would be so it took me longer than I thought it would to write it. But now that I'm posting this story I got enough encouragement to finish it. That also means you guys are off the hook until I get another idea for you guys, so sit back and enjoy." Shadow rolled her eyes at the relieved sighs the boys gave.

She then turned to three slightly nervous looking men on the other couch, "You on the other hand, well let's just say I had this in mind for a long time. My friend finds it quite entertaining as well, she wants to try and get it animated or something by one of her other friends." With that the hero's of Middle Earth disappeared.

* * *

><p>Beer for My Horses<p>

Staring the Fellowship of the Ring!

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked around the room that they had found themselves in trying to find where such an announcement was made from. When they couldn't find the source of it they turned to the young red headed woman with white bangs and white tipped hair they had met earlier.

"Hello boys, time for your concert!" Shadow smiled at the men and snapped her fingers making a stage filled with instruments behind them. They all looked at it then at her only to see her giving them a shooing motion.

The three of them sighed and went over to the instruments, Aragorn picking up the acoustic guitar, Legolas the electric and Gimli sitting at the drums. When they looked back out they were in front of thousands of people cheering for them, Shadow right up front, and popping sounds going off around them along with smoke. When it cleared the hobbits were on either side of Gimli with tambourines and other small percussion instruments and Bolimir was behind the key board.

Aragorn nodded to them all and started to play his guitar with the others fallowing with their parts. Right after the intro Aragorn started to sing.

"_Well a man come on the 6 o'clock news  
>Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused<br>Somebody blew up a building  
>Somebody stole a car<br>Somebody got away  
>Somebody didn't get too far . . . yeah<br>They didn't get too far"_

While he sang the girls cheered like crazy and another puff of smoke went off that Gandalf walked out of the smoke and over to the unused microphone.

He smiled and started to sing,

"_**Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son  
>A man had to answer for the wicked that he done<br>Take all the rope in Texas  
>Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys<br>Hang them high in the street for all the people to see **_

_**. . . for all the people to see"**_ Gandalf then disappeared once again with the smoke covering his tracks.

"_That justice is the one thing you should always find  
>You got to saddle up your boys<br>You got to draw a hard line"_ By now all of the remaining fellowship was singing Aragorn's back up except for Legolas who came in as lead in the next part.

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
>We'll all meet back at the local saloon"<em>

All together they sang the last lines of the chores.

"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
>Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"<p>

"_We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds_" Aragorn and Legolas then started taking turns in the lead.

"_Too much corruption and crime in the streets_"

"_It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground_"

"_Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em on down_"

"_You can bet he'll set 'em down 'cause_

_Justice is the one thing you should always find  
>You got to saddle up your boys<br>You got to draw a hard line_"

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
>We'll all meet back at the local saloon<em>"

"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
>Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses"<p>

All the girls in the crowd went wild while they played the next instrumental part. One even got a little carried away and tried to crawl up the stage. Shadow wasn't having any of that though so she grabbed her by the legs and yanked her down making her fall hard on the ground. The red head then proceeded to hold her down with her foot.

"_You know justice is the one thing you should always find  
>You got to saddle up your boys<br>You got to draw a hard line"_

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
>We'll all meet back at the local saloon"<em>

"We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
>Singing whiskey for my men, beer for my horses<p>

"Singing whiskey for my men,"

To finish off the song Aragorn smiled and sang the last words by himself, "_Beer for my horses_."

As soon as the last note was played, three orcs, three uruk –hai and Saurumon almost tripped onto stage.

The crowed went completely silent as the fellowship turned to look at the new arrivals. Finally the silence was broken by Pippin pointing at them with his tambourine.

"Evil forces! GET THEM!"

Each one of them then gave a fierce battle cry and attacked them with the closest weapons on hand . . . their instruments. All of them started to bang them into their enemy's as hard as they could except for Bolimir who gave up trying to swing the key board effectively and Sam who pulled out a frying pan from who knows where. Surprisingly there was another man in a white shirt and blue vest from behind stage also fighting with a frying pan.

By the time the . . . battle was done the enemy was lying on their sides with their legs and arms twitching. The crowed began to cheer once more while Shadow pinched the spot between her eyebrows. With a snap of her fingers the crowed was gone and so was all of the space for them.

The man in blue smiled down at Sam holding up his frying pan, "Frying pans, who knew right?"

"Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert whichever it is, why are you here?" All the men turned to look at her as Flynn hides his pan behind his back and tried to look innocent while not looking at her.

"I was a . . . just passing through . . . bye!" He then ran off with Shadow shaking her head as he went.

"Well hope that's all the crazy for this concert." The fellowship nodded as Bolimir pouted.

"Why did _I_ get the key board? I couldn't use it as a weapon!"

"Because I can never decide if I like you or not! So deal!"

Then another puff of smoke went off on stage, "Great, that should be . . . NOT YOU!"

A man in a suit walked out of the smoke and looked over Frodo and Aragorn, "Well done Mr. Anderson, but it is now time to say good bye." Agent Smith then raises his gun and pointed it at Frodo.

"Who's Mr. Anderson?" The fellowship look at each other completely confused.

"WRONG MOVIE! Try to throw a concert and people always try to mess you up." Agent Smith raises one eyebrow and watches as Shadow walks over to him with her hand lifted. Before he can say a word she drags her fingers threw his hair and it starts to grow longer. Then she grabs his ears and pulls them into points before she pulls off his glasses and snaps her fingers changing his close. There where Agent Smith once stood now was Lord Elrond.

"Um well there is not anything for me to say is there."

"No Elrond, Smith already said it but that wasn't what he meant. I'm going to go; I hope Angel and Anne Booney appreciate the work I put into this stuff!"

As she walks off Gandalf comes back with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "We shall meet again, at the next . . . Fellowship Concert."


End file.
